Tabú
by Natty-chan
Summary: [Terminado] YohxAnna. Cuenta la infancia de Yoh y Anna, cómo el chico la hacía llorar y como fue evolucionando ese odio en amor. Traducción del fic de Subaru Shojo
1. No es que te amo

**TABÚ**

Escrito por Subaru Shojo (story id: 1302292)

Traducido por Natalia (anna-chan)

**_Tabú [2. Adj.] _**

**_1_**:_ prohibición contra tocar, decir, o hacer algo por miedo a un daño inmediato de una forma supernatural.  
**2**: prohibición impuesta por costumbres sociales o como una medida protectiva._

***********************

**Capítulo 1: No es que te amo. **

"¡Naa-chan!" Una pequeña cabeza marrón esta buscando desesperadamente a una rubia. Una rubia llorando, en realidad, la había perdido en la neblina de la lluvia y la misma estaba muy densa para buscar a alguien. 

Se mordió el labio mientras no sentía ninguna alma, era toda su culpa. Fue su culpa el hacerla llorar y perderla en la mitad de la lluvia. 

Continuó su búsqueda en la residencia de los Asakura. Y maldijo a la casa por ser tan grande, corrió atravesando los jardines hasta que finalmente localizó un ki diminuto, su ki. 

Miró hacia arriba, empapado, sonriendo nerviosamente a la pequeña sombra en las enormes ramas del noble hamacando sus pies en un ritmo monótono. Ella lo había visto.

Extendió su mano y dejó que la lluvia continuara cayendo sobre sus aliviados gestos congelando su brazo hasta dejarlo casi en un estado crítico. Su sonrisa nunca dejo su rostro, esperando que ella bajara con él así su tortura con Yomhei no sería tan dolorosa.

La pequeña niña miró al sonriente chico; sus mejillas hinchadas engañaban la fría y ruda mirada que le estaba dando. No dejaría que él la vea llorar. ¡Anna Kouyama no era una bebe llorona!

Estaba tratando tan duramente ser una itako y él no estaba intentando nada para ser un shaman, sin embargo, cada vez que Yomhei-sama le dejaba una tarea la hacía sin esfuerzo alguno.

Ella lo odiaba, por ser haragán y no tomarse las cosas seriamente. El entrenamiento de Yomhei-sama no era una 'perdia de tiempo' como él había dicho, ¡era un honor tener un entrenamiento como ese!

A parte de sus miradas asesinas y su silencio cortante, sin notar bajó del árbol, sin aceptar las mano del chico, caminó dejándolo atrás ahogándose en orgullo.

"Ne naa-chan, ¿daijabou ka?" Le preguntó tímidamente corriéndola para alcanzarla.

"Mi nombre es Anna, no naa-chan." Le dijo con severidad. El chico se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza riendo avergonzado.

"¡Gomen ne! ¡Anna-chan!" Dijo con su típica actitud 'ser feliz a pesar de todo'. "Ojii-san estaba preocupado por vos, ¿dónde has estado?"

"Estoy bien ahora. No tenía porque preocuparse." El chico se estaba acostumbrando a la actitud de hielo de la chica. Era como una rutina ahora. Asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos por detrás. 

"Tamao-chan va a hacer la cena; ¿quieres que le diga que te haga algo? Yo le pedí que me preparara un rico gohan." Sonrió nuevamente; ello lo podía ver desde la esquina de su ojo. 

¿Era esa sonrisa algo que Yoh y Tamao disfrutaban hacer? ¿Disfrutaban atormentándola? ¿Qué eran capaces de sonreír cuando ella no podía?

Yoh no era estúpido, podía decir que Anna se estaba enojando con él de nuevo. Podía saberlo por la manera en que sus ojos onix se ponían borrosos y su delgada mandíbula se doblaba en agonía. 

"Anna-chan, deberías tomarte las cosas más a la ligera, eres muy joven para arruinarte la vida tan temprano." Reprimió otra risita.

Y eso fue todo, ni bien abrió sus ojos, ella había desaparecido. Su aura no estaba en un dorado brillante sino un profundo azul marino. 

Se encogió de hombros y mordió su mabio nuevamente; esta iba ser una larga noche lluviosa.

'¡Como se atreve! ¿Quién era él para decirle como debía vivir su vida?' No podia decir si fue una lágrima o una gota de lluvia lo que se deslizaba por su mejilla. La barrió con la mano y se tragó el molesto sentimiento en su estomago que la hizo llorar.

Odiaba llorar, se sentía vulnerable y débil. Odiaba ser débil y desgarrada por ese niñito llamado Yoh.

No era la primera vez que la hacía llorar con sus directas oraciones, en todas las ocasiones había una fuerte lluvia cubriendo, como un confidente, sus lágrimas y sollozos.

Aunque, ¿qué pasa si las cosas que dijo fueran ciertas? ¿Y por eso dolía tanto? ¿Qué pasa si un joven niño podía espiar en la profundidad de su frágil alma? ¿Y si notarlo, el pequeño 'futuro shaman' la estaba hacienda **_sentir_**?

Pero… sentir… ¿qué?

¿Amor? Ella lo dudaba… lo odiaba, ¿no?

'¡Hai!' su cabeza gritó, sus puños se apretaron y luego sintió a alguien detrás suyo. Era él.

No necesitaba darse la vuelta; Anna probablemente sentiría su mano alcanzándola para acariciar su hombro. Sus dedos estaban a pocos centímetros, y cuando el primer dedo tocó su dolida piel, la pequeña itako se alejó y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo.  y might feel his hand reaching up to stroke her bare shoulder.

Estaba sorprendido; su calmada actitud fue borrada por la mirada asesina que ella le estaba dando en ese momento. Hubo muchas veces en que ella lo había mirado fijamente. Pero nunac de esa manera. 

Esa fue la primera vez en que él sentía miedo… de ella.

Podía sentir el miedo que le estaba nublando los sentidos y sonrió por dentro. De ahora en adelante, sería la valiente itako, jamás dejaría que él se le acercara de ninguna manera, él era poderoso y peligroso. 

Lo suficientemente poderoso como para romperla.

Con una descuidada caricia, el pequeño shaman podía quemar su piel en infierno y nublar todo su equilibrio. Podía romperla en menos de un Segundo, y su mirado lo estaba hacienda tan vulnerable, tan miedoso, que en realidad eso la hacía feliz.

"Anna-chan, ¿daijabou? Estás… ¡estás sonriendo!" Al principio sus palabras se resbalaron nerviosamente, pero después de verla sonreír su normal actitud regreso.

The chibi sonrisa de la itako desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

"Volvamos a casa, ¿ne?" le ofreció una mano y le sonrió de oreja a oreja tiernamente. Recordando su promesa de no tocarlo o acercársele, Anna hizo lo mejor que pudo, lo ignoró.

Yoh dio un respiro de alivio y caminó tras ella, sin acercársele demasiado. La chica Kyouyama era a veces espeluznante.

Entre la fuerte lluvia, escuchó algunos estornudos ahogados provenientes de la itako de hielo. El chico Asakura no estaba preocupado; ella era tan fuerte que no se iba rendir en una gripe. 

A veces sentía ser tan débil cerca de ella, tan pequeño… incluso se atrevería a decir que a veces la admiraba cuando hacía los rituales de purificación sin resfriarse. 

"¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡Kino-san y yo te estábamos esperando!" Yoh tragó saliva mientras un malhumorado Yomhei salía de la puerta y empezaba a gritarles. Ambos niños se inclinaron silenciosamente y entraron a la casa. 

"¡Ahora levántense y tómense un baño caliente! Debemos hablar de algo importante." La última oración era algo sospechosa y seria, Yoh se estaba preguntando por qué Kino-sama estaba sonriéndole maliciosamente a Ojii-san, se estaba poniendo macabro. 

Otro estornudo interrumpió los pensamientos de Yoh. Anna no pudo esconder ese e Yoh comenzó a mirarla cautelosamente. La pequeña itako no podía pescar un resfriado por una simple lluvia, ¿o si?

Estaba deseando preguntar, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para recibir otra fría respuesta de 'estoy bien'. Luego su vista fue bloqueada por una niña de cabeza rosada. 

"¡Tamao-chan! ¿O genki desu ka?" Le sonrió brillantemente y ella hizo exactamente lo mismo con algo de sonrojo sobre sus pequeñas mejillas. Anna los miró, los odiaba, a los dos por igual. 

"¡Totemo genki desu! ¡Kino-sama me ayudo con tu cena! ¡Espero que te guste!" La brillante sonrisa de Tamao se elevo aún más. Anna podía sentir sus labios moverse, imitando la felicidad de la chica.

~*~

¿Estaba celosa o qué? ¡Claro que no! Ella iba ser la perfecta itako que no sentiría nada por nadie. Recordó su promesa; el amor no merecía estar en el alma de una itako. 

Se estaba sintiendo cansada mientras su cuerpo se hundía en el tubo de agua caliente, el tranquilo vapor llenando las ventanas de su nariz, relajandola completamente, olvidando el mundo real.

~*~

"¡Un! ¡Pero primero tomaré un baño! ¡Estoy empapado!" Sonrió e hizo una reverencia para dejarla. Tamao se inclinó como respuesta.

"¡No te preocupes Yoh-sama! ¡Yomhei-sama me dijo que preparo tu baño!" Luego se perdió de vista cuando bajo las escaleras.

Después de haberla visto irse, regresó su atención a su húmedo ser, y giro el picaporte dándose cuenta que estaba cerrado.

Intentó nuevamente y nada. Frunció el ceño y recordó que cuando Ojii-san trató de entrar al cuarto de Kino giro el picaporte en la dirección contraria, lo empujó y luego lo tironeó. 

¡CLICK!

Yoh sonrió de oreja a oreja triunfantemente; talvez Ojii-san no era tan mal sensei después de todo. Aunque nunca pensó mirar el baño, su sonrisa desapareció al ver a la aprendiz de itako acostaba en el tubo con una pequeña toalla sobre su frente. 

No podia ver nada mas que su cabeza, el agua estaba hirviendo y todo el vapour bloqueaba la vista de su cuerpo. Bueno, en ese momento no había 'desarrolldo' nada, era tan solo una niña. 

Una niña interesante…

Ella se sonrojó atractivamente mientras sus gruesas pestañas rozaban sus mejillas, su respirar era un poco rápido y hebras de pelo estaba cayendo sobre su rostro dándole un marco más pequeño. 

Era una Hermosa imagen. Sin notar su trance, la acostada itako abrió sus ojos sintiendo algo en el baño. Se paró y vio a un Yoh en trance. 

'¡Oh Kami-sama! ¡Estoy tan muerto!' Tragó saliva. Las cejas de Anna comenzaron a moverse malvadamente y no estaba riendo.

'¡Corre! ¡Corre! ¡Corre!' A pesar de todo su cuerpo estaba congelado, ¡no se podía mover! Después de eso, miles de cosas para el baño fueron lanzadas hacia él. 

Tirandolo fuera del baño, una furiosa Anna salió de la tina envolviendo una toalla a su alrededor. Cerró la puerta después de su ultimo golpe, el patito favorito de Yoh para el baño.

¡SQUISHU!

"¿Tu que piensas? De verdad me odia, ¿ne?

¡SQUISHU!

"Si, lo se. Pero no fue mi culpa."

¡SQUISHU!

"¡De verdad! ¡Creí que el baño que Tamao-chan me preparó estaba en ESE baño!"

¡SQUISHU!

"¡No sabía que tenía esa fuerza!"

¡SQUISHU!

"Si, se que también te lastimo a ti. Lo siento."

¡PLACK!

Ahora una gran y gorda herida estaba en su cabeza, el canastito del baño fue lanzado contra él después de su conversación con el pato del baño. 

"¿Dónde aprendió a pegar de esa manera?" Se masajeó su moretón.

¡SQUISHU! ¡SQUISHU!

"¡Oh cállate!"

**Fin del Capítulo 1**

************************

**Notas de la Traductora:**

Este fic me pareció muy bueno, por lo que decidí traducirlo para que todos puedan apreciarlo. Su largo es de tres capítulos, eso quiere decir que quedan dos capítulos más por traducir.

Los dos primeros capítulos transcurren en la infancia de Yoh y Anna, mientras que el tercero es de la época actual. 

Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Cambiando el tema, o de fic, quería agradecer a todos los que siguieron la historia Desafiando las Leyes del Corazón y pedirles perdón a quienes decepcioné con el final que le di. Agradezco de todo corazón a Hidrazaina que me insulto a Yoh, a bla que dice se le hizo muy triste para Yoh y Anna, a Kanashimi Hikaru que le ruego no se corte las venas, a Anna Asakura que me aconseja conseguirme nuevos asistentes, Karuru Metallium que no le convence el largo del fic, a ShadoWolf que le pido perdón por dejarlo colgado la otra vez en el MSN, y a Bratty que aún tiene firme en la cabeza la idea de matarme y de una forma u otra dice que me pasé con el YohxTamao, yo también lo creo, y me sigue metiendo en la cabeza ideas deliciosas y excitantes que no me dejan pegar ni un ojo por las noches… 


	2. Naranjas

**TABÚ **

Escrito por  Subaru Shojo (story id: 1302292)

Traducido por Natalia (anna-chan)

** Capítulo 2: Naranjas.**

Ambos chicos estaban sentados comiendo su cena apropiadamente. Ni una sola palabra fue intercambiada durante la cena, había un extraño silencio entre Kino-san y Yohmei-sama. 

Yoh esporádicamente miraba a su mentor y a la anciana, ambos estaban mirándose y asintiendo la cabeza en un acuerdo silencioso. Ahora deseaba tanto poder leer mentes. Y luego recordó que se quedo dormido durante su lección.

Comenzó a reír avergonzado hacia su plato, ganadote la atención de Yohmei y Tamao.

"¿Yoh-sama? ¿Le gusta la cena?" El trance de Yoh fue desvanecido por su tímida voz. Estaba sonrojándose fuertemente pero sonreía gentilmente e todas maneras. Él respondió sonriéndole suavemente, a veces sólo a veces deseaba que Anna pudiera sonreír de esa manera.

Pero cuando recordó esa fría y penetrante sonrisa, su ilusión de hundió en su mente. 

"¡Hai! Oiishi yo, ¿ne Anna-chan?" Miró a su alrededor para verla. Pero mientras la miraba, su sonrisa se convirtió en una delgada línea. Los ojos de ella estaban tan nublados casi sin vida. Sus parpados estaban casi cerrados y su respiración era lenta y pesada. 

¿Estaba enferma? ¡Claro que no! ¡Ella era Anna Kouyama, la aprendiz de itako que nunca se enferma!

Sacudió su cabeza destruyendo esa estúpida idea, regresando su atención a la pre-lectora de tabla ouji. No estaba riendo ni sonrojándose. Sus hebras de pelo rosado le estaban cubriendo el rostro dándole una actitud sombría.

Tragó un gran pedazo de pescado casi atorado en su garganta. 

'¡Yoh! ¡Soy un chico malo! ¡Ahora es Tamao-chan! ¡Voy a tener que disculparme con ella también! ¡Dios! ¡Prometo nunca jamás volver a vivir con una chica de nuevo!'

Suspiró mientras silenciosamente era atraído por su promesa. Sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan buenas como el pequeño shaman las había pensado, porque Yohmei y Kino estaban ahora llamando su atención. 

"Como la Familia Asakura tiene pocos descendientes necesitamos de fuertes sucesores para la próxima generación Asakura." Yohmei comenzó, aclarando su garganta un poco. 

Yoh podia sentir que algo malo iba a ocurrir, miró hacia su izquierda y vio a la pequeña cabeza rosada estremecerse un poco, sus ojos estaban abiertos y vacíos. ¿Ella sabía que estaba pasando? 

"Te tenemos a ti Yoh, como el sucesor Asakura y necesitas alguien bastante fuerte para ser tu compañero." Kino-sama continuó el parlamento del hombre malhumorado. 

El joven shaman se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza frunciendo el ceño en confusión y socarrón. '¿Compañero? ¿Qué quiso decir ojii-san con eso?'

"Como respuesta a tu idiotez Yoh, tu compañero será la Esposa del Shaman King." Yoh sudó al ver una gran vena apareciendo en la frente de su abuelo.

Luego la explicación le cayó como un balde de agua fría. ¡Casi tenía 9 años! ¡¿Y se iba a casar con una mujer gorda y grande en un kimono blanco?!

"¡Yoh no baka! ¡No te vas a casar ahora mismo! Por amor a Kami-sama! ¡Hemos elegido la chica perfecta para ti! Hasta que seas lo suficientemente maduro como para casarte, ella será tu prometida." La vena de Yohmei estaba tomando un color extraño, el chico Asakura observó.

"Y… y-y ¿quien es ella?" Tamao estaba tartamudeando, la actitud densa de Yoh desapareció mientras la miraba. Aún estaba temblando y sus ojos estaban húmedos con lágrimas. Si, él era DENSO, tendría que haber sido él quien hiciera la pregunta, ¿no?

Sin embargo, ese fue el momento de Yohmei para permanecer callado, ahora se había dado cuenta de los puros e inocentes sentimientos que la pequeña de cabellos rosados tenía por su nieto. 

A pesar de ya saber la respuesta, era mucho más aterrador mirarla y ver que sus poderes la estaban destruyendo silenciosamente, lentamente. 

Pero Kino-sama era más fría que Yohmei. Y con toda resolución e ignorancia hacia los sentimientos de Tamao dijo lentamente.

Anna Kouyama.

Los tres chicos se congelaron, cada uno a su simple manera. Yoh estaba estático sin respirar ni parpadear, a su lado los ojos nublados de Tamao estaban mojando el piso de tatami. Ella ya lo sabía de antes y ya le había rezado a Kami-sama que sus predicciones no fueran ciertas. 

Y los ojos negros de Anna se abrieron un poco, pero por dentro la oscuridad de sus ojos estaba consumiendo su alma. Se paró y pidió permiso para retirarse a su alcoba. 

"Anna-chan, no necesitas esconder tu enfermedad. Te he estado enseñando por años, además se mucho sobre ti. No trates de esconder cuanto me odias ahora." La sabia anciana casi sonrió pícaramente. La chica Kouyama se detuvo, cerró sus puños y volvió a caminar. 

"Algún día aprenderás a amarlo y luego me lo agradecerás." Su sonrisa se volvió tierna y sincera. Pero Anna ya estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharla. Pero Yoh si lo escuchó mientras empezaba a pensar en ello, Anna-chan era su… prometida. Y además ella estaba tan infeliz por ser de él y no alguien de quien ella amase. 

Miró hacia bajo a la mesa y sonrió de todas maneras, la comprendía bastante bien. Talvez si fuera un poco más grande actuaría de la misma manera. Sin embargo como ella a veces decía (o gritaba) él era tan solo un chico inmaduro.

"Bueno, ¿qué opinas hijo?" Yohmei le preguntó después de ver la demostración entre Kino-san y su alumna.

"Eto… Le tendré que decir a Tamao-chan lo siento." Sonrió avergonzado rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza nuevamente.

"¡¿Nani?! ¡No te pregunté que vas a hacer! ¡¡Te pregunté sobre el compromiso!!" Yoh se preguntó como una vena puede aparecer tantas veces en un mismo día.

"Estoy cansado, ¿puedo ir a dormir?" Sonrió encantado mientras veía a su abuelo casi agarrar su cuello para estrangularlo. 

"Si puedes ir Yoh-kun, tu ojii-san está peligrosamente emotivo ahora. No te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de él." Tanta tranquilidad lo asustó. A veces, el pequeño shaman deseaba ser como ella. Se levantó y corrió hacia arriba para acostarse en su futon.

Mientras corría hacia su cuarto, escuchó algunos sollozos suaves. Caminó más lento y se volteó para tocar a la puerta. 

Nadie contestó y los sollozos se calmaron…

"Tamao-chan moushikaneru, por hacerte llorar… De verdad me encanta la forma en que cocinas y la manera en que me sonríes cuando soy castigado con cien katas. Y…" La puerta se abrió y la niñita estaba vestida en su pijama Amarillo con gatitos rosados. 

No estaba sonriendo solo estaba mirando a la nada con una cara llorosa, y en sus manos había un tazón lleno de naranjas. 

"¿Nansorya?" Preguntó desconcertado ya que jamás imaginó ser respondido con naranjas.

"Anna-san tiene un resfriado terrible, Yoh-sama como su prometido debe cuidar de ella." Respondió mirándolo con nada más que una falsa sonrisa. Él le sonrió a medias y tomó el tazón. 

"Tamao-chan boku wa…" trató de decir pero la puerta fue cerrada silenciosamente. Suspiró mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta. Jamás viviría con mujeres, talvez si hablara con Anna sobre ese problema ella lo entendería. 

'¡Eso es! Es hecho de que estuvieran comprometidos no significaba que debían hacer las cosas que los prometidos hacía, ¿ne?' Ahora estaba sonriendo, entraría a su cuarto, le contaría su idea y no abría ningún compromiso.

Pero su cabeza comenzó a girar en confusión mientras entraba a su cuarto; no tocó a la puerta porque su ki indicaba que estaba dormida así que no estaría esperándolo para lanzarle cosas. 

Ahora tenía que despertarla y hacer que se coma las naranjas. Apoyó su mano sobre el futon para darla vuelta. Estaba algo mojado… 

Ella había estado llorando de nuevo, está él se estaba mordiendo el labio con gran remordimiento. Se volvió a sentar y miró al cuchillo y el tazón de naranjas. 

"Tamao-chan me dijo que estás enferma…" empezó. Al principio se sintió bastante estúpido hablando con alguien que estaba durmiendo y no le importaría lo que él dijera. Sin embargo… no era tan malo mientras pensaba más en el asunto… 

"Y… uhm… ¿sabía que las naranjas tienen muchas vitaminas C?" tomó una de las naranjas y la miró de cerca.

"Porque no importa que tan débiles parezcan… a veces son muy fuertes… Quiero decir, pueden hacerte fuerte al comerlas por supuesto." Frunció el ceño a su forma redonda dándola vuelta por todos lados. 

"A veces puedes entender a las naranjas de forma errónea, ¿sabes? Ellas tratan de hacerte sentir mejor… y luego con una noble… causa… ponen las cosas de cabeza… pero las naranjas son buenas, siempre tratan de ser buenas contigo…" Ahora trató de tirarla al aire y atraparla con la otra mano. Luego empezó a frotarse la pera, pensando.

"A veces piensas que las naranjas siempre son redondas, como si no tuvieran ningún problema pero creo que las naranjas tienen problemas también. Como, uhm… ser cortada por un malvado carnicero para hacer una ensalada… o ser comida por mi o por vos…" Frunció el ceño nuevamente y sacudió su cabeza.

"Está bien, esa fue una estúpida razón para defender a las naranjas, pero ¿quién sabe? Si gente loca dice que las plantas sienten, ¿por qué las naranjas no pueden sentir también?" No le preguntó a nadie en especial, estaba más bien teniendo un monologo que un dialogo con la durmiente itako.

"¡Las naranjas te amarían! Si le dan fuerza a la gente por lo menos le gustará alguien muy fuerte con quien compartir esa fuerza."

"Talvez al principio no te gusten las naranjas, pero estoy seguro de que si las _pruebas _talvez tu relación con ellas, quiero decir tu… relación de vitaminas con ellas saldría adelante." Ahora apoyó la naranja en el piso y comenzó a rodarla, aún mordiéndose su labio inferior, continuó.

"O talvez las naranjas son más débiles que tu y talvez no quieras _probarlas_… está bien, nadie te está forzando ni nada por el estilo… pero talvez las naranjas ya te quieren…" Entre toda la oscuridad un suave sonrojo le estaba adornando el rostro. Sus manos estaban muy ocupadas con la naranja en ese momento.

"Eto… dejare las naranjas aquí… y un cuchillo para cortarlas… espero que te sientas mejor en la mañana." Se levantó dejando la naranja en el tazón nuevamente. Dio un suspiro y salió de la habitación luego de susurrar 'cuídate'. Cerró la puerta y fue a su cuarto.

Las cobijas del futon se arrugaron silenciosamente mientras su dueña se ponía en otra posición. Sus ojos estaban posados sobre las cosas redondas de las que él había hablado tan vivamente. Se sentó dejando que sus hebras de pelo cubrieran sus ojos; tomó una naranja y la miró fijamente por un largo tiempo. 

La cortó, y luego con sus delgados labios absorbió el cítrico y dulce juego de ella. Su lengua removió todo resto de juego de sus labios disfrutándolo relajadamente. Dejó la otra mitad de vuelta en el tazón con el cuchillo al lado. Luego volvió a dormir. 

Talvez y solo talvez le estaban empezando a gustar las naranjas.

El fantasma de una sonrisa acechó sus labios hipnotizándola hacia un placentero sueño. 

**Fin del Capítulo 2**

*************************

**Notas de la Traductora:**

Yo sabía que a los fanáticos del YohxAnna les iba a gustar esta historia. Es muy buena, lastima que sea tan cortita...

Sakura himura: Si la conversación con el pato te gustó, la conversación con las naranjas te debe de haber dejado encantada. Es este fic vamos a ver seguido a Yoh hablando con objetos inanimados.

Xkari18: Pues voy a seguir traduciéndolo hasta el final, no te preocupes.

Hidrazaina: De nada.

anna: Acá esta la traducción del segundo capítulo. Espero no haberme tardado mucho.

Anna Asakura: Pues suposiciones fueron acertadas... No serás adivina o algo por el estilo, porque si lo fueses te contraría para que me leyeses el futuro. 

SaKKuRi: No se si lo traduje rápido o no, pero acá esta la continuación del mismo.

Kanashimi Hikari: Por lo que veo te gusto...

Bratty: Por lo que veo en tu casa hay fiesta para rato... Y espero que me mandes torta y fotos de tu cumple, en especial en la que aparezcan los gemelitos... Si no me confundo, creo que de esas tortas las personas salen casi desnudas... ¡Como te envidio! ¬¬ Cambiando el tema, leí tu review de Lo de Adentro. Que suerte que te haya gustado, creí que nunca me perdonaría después de haber escrito ese YohxAnnaxTamao ^^U


	3. Rosas

**TABÚ **

Escrito por  Subaru Shojo (story id: 1302292)

Traducido por Natalia (anna-chan)

** Capítulo 3: Rosas.**

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Años, décadas, casi no lo podía decir. Lo que más le importaba era la cómoda vista que tenía al estar sentada en la ventana de su cuarto. 

Había una suave brisa en una noche de verano que era iluminada por los suaves rayos de la luz de luna. Apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana sintiendo su ser cansado. 

La chica Kouyama estaba cansada de nada, de sentir nada hacia nadie y sentirse vacía. Eso es lo que su promesa le trajo, un vacío imposible de llenar.

Y lentamente la estaba matando pero al mismo tiempo protegiéndola de 'él'.

"Ho-re-ru…" incluso cuando lograba decirlo en un suave susurro hacia ella no era nada mas que palabras perdidas en el viento. Sus manos automáticamente comenzaron a acariciar las hojas de los canteros de rosas que habían comenzado a crecer desde el día que ella había llegado a la casa. 

Sus pestañas lentamente se cerraron mientras sentía uno de los pétalos correr entre sus dedos, había deshojado toda la flor en pétalos, cuerpos muertos cayendo al suelo. 

Miró su mano y vio un único pétalo sobre su palma y con una mescal de líquido carmín fluyendo de él. La joven itako fue encantada amablemente mientras el pétalo flotaba en el líquido escarlata. 

Volvió a mirar al cantero de rosas, las espinas estaban goteando ese líquido también. Una risa ahogada se estaba formando agradablemente dentro de su pecho; había agarrado la rosa tan fuerte que sus espinas habían penetrado su piel. 

La adolescente itako tomó el pétalo y lo dejó caer por la ventana para unírsele a sus iguales, y luego sus ojos negros regresaron a las manchas rojas en su mano. Se levantó y salió de su cuarto con su herida mano ya cerrada en un puño. 

~°~

"¡Yoh-kun! ¡Anna ya no te está mirando! ¡Tomate un descanso!" el enano miró hacia la ventana que su dueña ya había abandonado.

"Iie, Manta-kun. Los fantasmas le contaran y su castigo serán otras dos mil katas." Trató mucho en sonreír, sus piernas no lo estaban ayudando mucho con su entrenamiento.

"Era extraño; ¡nunca te estuvo mirando! ¡Deberías abandonar cuando ella no está prestando atención!" Gritó mirando como las piernas de su amigo no aguantaría mucho más.

"Oh, si lo está." Dijo solemnemente sonriendo genuinamente. Manta suspiró y miró a los dos haraganes durmiendo bajo un árbol. El chico de Ainu estaba ahora dejando un camino de baba sobre el hombre con el peinado de un pepino a su lado, ambos estaban roncando fuertemente.

"¿Te ayudo a llevarlos a la cama?" Manta se ofreció al ver que Yoh también se estaba quedando dormido.

"Iie, déjalos ahí, se espantaran ellos mismos con sus propios ronquidos. He he" se rió mientras miraba la tierna pareja roncar casi rítmicamente. 

"Bueno, estoy un poco cansado así que me voy yendo. ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar este lío antes?" Manta miró todo el polvo que se había expandido sobre el pasto.

"Iie, ¡Shinpai shinai de kudasai!" Dijo agarrando una escoba y una bolsa de patatas para limpiar todo el desastre de su entrenamiento. Su pequeño amigo asintió con la cabeza y se retiró de la casa de su amigo deseando llegar a su preciada casa.

Mientras seguía barriendo los restos de su muñeco enemigo, encontró algo rojo bajo el cantero de las rosas. Era raro encontrar algunos pétalos cuando había hecho la jardinería en la mañana.

Se sentó de cuclillas hacienda una rigurosa inspección de algunas piezas más rojas que otras. Tomó una y la puso en su palma, su ceño se frunció al ver que algunas partes del pétalo estaban más oscuras que otras. 

Acercó el pedazo a su nariz mientras sus sentidos podían notar la suave fragancia a rosas pero había otro aroma, abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta que era sangre seca.

Guardó el pétalo en su bolsillo hasta que terminó de limpiar. Cuando acabó, colocó la escoba al lado del almacenamiento de jardinería y apoyó una frazada sobre las 'bellas' durmientes.

Haraganamente subió las escaleras sintiendo su cuerpo aún más pesado de lo acostumbrado. Talvez si durmiera sobre las escaleras a nadie le importaría.

Mientras el adolescente shaman comenzaba a sentirse cómodo en las escaleras, recordó el pétalo que tenía en su bolsillo. Gruñendo por dentro gateó hasta entrar al cuarto de la itako. 

'¡Perfecto! ¡Está durmiendo!' Podía saberlo al notar su calmado ki y por la manera en que las rosas llenaban el lugar con su fragancia hipnotizándola hacia un dulce sueño. 

Gateó silenciosamente hacia la ventana donde el homicidio se llevó a cabo. Vio restos de pétalos tirados 'flojamente' sobre el marco de la ventana. Sus ojos bajaron casi lamentándose lo ocurrido, se colocó en una cómoda posición donde su pera se apoyaba sobre sus brazos cruzados. 

"No deberías haber hecho eso. Planté esas semillas cuando llegué a esta casa porque Otou-san me dijo que Ha-ha amaba las flores, especialmente las rosas. No sabía que las odiabas." La actitud calmada de Yoh cubría todos sus gestos, aún había una rosa parada orgullosamente iluminada por los rayos e la luna. 

"Me estaba empezando a preocupar al no ver ningún brote. Pero aún seguía regando las semillas hasta que llegaste y decidí que este sería tu cuarto. Esa noche hubo muchos brotes y capullos…" Su cara estaba casi Escondido en sus brazos, estiró uno y comenzó a tocar una hoja.

"Desde aquel día, empezaron a crecer mágicamente y a veces sentía que las odiaba." Sus ojos ahora estaban enfocados en las venas de la hoja.

"Hai, yo Asakura Yoh odiaba algo. ¿Naze? Bueno, a veces creía que las rosas eran muy pretenciosas, siempre sofocando las plantas de al lado, las rosas habían desarrollado GRANDES espinas. Estaba aterrado…" Sus dedos recorrieron la hoja hasta una de las espinas adornando la hermosa planta. 

"Pero creía que esas espinas eran para protegerse ellas mismas de robos hacia su belleza y fuerza, para protegerse de mi…" sus últimas palabras se deslizaron silenciosamente como un murmullo.

"Se estaban protegiendo de mi, de todas las personas… y yo las respetaba…" su cabeza se movió hacia un lado, su largo flequillo cayendo para apoyarse sobre su mejilla.

"Nunca las toque, sin siquiera me les acerqué porque tenía miedo de romperlas o lastimarlas… las dejé ser…" su mano dejó la flor mientras se dirigía hacia la otra, la otra que ya estaba destruida y manchada con la sangre de su prometida.

"Además sin saberlo, estaba empezando a entender todo lo que ellas pensaban y estaba bien con ello. Podía vivir con ello. Hasta ahora…" su dedo índice acarició tiernamente la hoja manchada haciéndola mover suavemente sobre su mano. 

Sonrió.

"Que estúpido de mi parte imaginar que tanto ahora como antes ellas quisieran tocarme tan fatalmente como yo a ellas." Le estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la rosa. 

"Aa, es relajante cuando por lo menos puedo tocarlas algo." Cerró sus ojos dando un suspiro y se sentó dándole la espalda a la ventana.

"Pero yo…" Lentamente abrió sus ojos y miró a Anna, Yoh comenzó a gatear hacia ella.

"Nunca te dejaré dañar mis rosas…" Finalmente llegó a ella y se apoyó cerca de su oreja y tranquilamente inhaló su aroma, una mescal de rosas con aire fresco.

"Porque las amo…" murmuró gentilmente mientras cerraba sus ojos casi besando su lóbulo.

De repente abrió sus ojos, sintiendo un cambio en el ki. Sus ojos cálidos negros se cruzaron con unos negros de hielo. 

"¡A-a-anna! ¡Go-gomen nasai! Sólo estaba… ¡Eto!" Titubeó como una anciana con miedo a un ratón. Comenzó a arrastrarse hacia la pared más cercana con sus ojos bien abiertos y en blanco.

La itako se sentó, su flequillo bloqueando la vista de su rostro. Sus manos estaban apretando fuertemente las cobijas y una de ellas estaba envuelta en vendajes. Su mano lentamente se dirigió hacia Yoh mientras este comenzaba a sudar en frío. 

"¿Naze?" Era más una pregunta que una afirmación. Yoh parpadeó en confusión al no recibir ningún mega-golpe-itako. Y luego bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.

"¿Lo escuchaste todo?" comenzó a reír nerviosamente. Su flequillo se posó sobre sus mejillas dejando a la vista sus ojos. No era fríos, eran cálidos y con ese marco que sintió a su corazón hundirse.

"Na-ze." Sus labios estaban casi temblando y sus palabras no eran una orden sino una plegaría. Los ojos de Yoh se agrandaron, jamás la había visto de esa manera. 

"No se por qué… es extraño… No dejaré… no dejaré que… lastimes… MIS rosas…" No podía pensar en otra explicación, estaba tartamudeando y no podía pensar bien ¡mierda!

Anna se escondió nuevamente en su cortina de pelo dorado sonriendo para sí misma al oír las palabras que el chico había recién dicho. 

"Kesou…" murmuró tan suavemente que Yoh no lo pudo escuchar. Tengo que agradecerle a alguien o a algo.' Pensó casi feliz. 

"¿Nani?" Yoh inquirió sintiendo que en cualquier momento saldría volando por la ventana. Sonrió nerviosamente mientras trataba de salir de su habitación.

"Sabes qué…" El intento de Yoh de escapar se detuvo al escucharla. Sonrió a medias y asintió con la cabeza para que ella continuara.

"Tienes un serio problema con el 'hablar' con objetos…" Su fría actitud regresó mientras sus labios se afinaban. 

Yoh se congeló. '¿Me vio hablar con Patito y las naranjas?' su mente gritó.

"¡Gomen ne!" Se rió rascándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"¿Tienes algo más que decirle a tus amadas flores?" Su ceja se arqueó en pregunta. Yoh negó con la cabeza sonriendo de cachete a cachete.

"Entonces sal de aquí y déjame dormir." Se acostó y se cubrió con las sábanas.

Yoh salió de la habitación, con todo lo que pasó; no estaba con ánimos de dormir. Se acostó y sonrió ante la imagen que hizo la fría itako cuando sonrió detrás de sus pelos dorados. 

~°~

Por el otro lado, la itako tampoco podía dormir. Su atención estaba posada sobre la rosa que estaba parada en alto adornando su cuarto. Sonrió nuevamente sintiendo que un peso caía de encima de sus hombros. 

Profundamente sintió que algo se rompía debajo de su oscura alma.

Y talvez, sólo talvez… algunas promesas se hacía para romperse.

**EL FIN**

***********************

**Notas de la Traductora:**

Y acá está el último capítulo de este hermoso fic. Me hubiese gustado que continuase pero no es mío y yo no tengo poder sobre la autora... ni sobre nadie, es una triste realidad...

Can: ¡A mi me pasa lo mismo! Tengo ganas de abrazar a un chibi Yoh, pero no lo consigo ¡_¡ 

Hidrazaina: No te preocupes, yo antes escribía en forma de telegrama y me vivía quejando... y la gente se quejaba también porque era muy mala con mi dicción... Luego me puse a leer y a escribir y lo superé ^^ Claro que igual mi familia se sigue quejando... ¡Desagradecidos!

Bratty: Creo que es la primera vez que nos escribimos sin estar bajo amenaza; ¡esto hay que celebrarlo! Por cierto a mi Marco no me gusta, sea pedofilo o no. No se, creo que los morochos me gustan más que los rubios, y Lyserg es otro que tampoco me cae. Talvez sea porque se unió a los idiotas y ególatras de los X-laws o por que es demasiado bonito para ser hombre (mis explicaciones son menos explicativas de lo que deberían ser en el rango explicativo ^^U) Bueno, muchas gracias por el apoyo y para la próxima voy a hacer un YohxAnna, sólo estoy esperando la inspiración, y que pasé el parcial de álgebra... 

Selene: Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, después de todo ese era el propósito de la traducción ^^

Ahora voy a contestar los reviews de **Lo** **de** **Adentro**.

Hidrazaina: Gracias, y lo de mi imaginación es algo que también a mi me sorprende.

Anna Asakura: Pues ahora conoces la historia del White Day. No sólo di romanticismo sino también di información, para la próxima voy a hacer noticieros o documentales...

AnnaK: ¡Muchas gracias! Hiciste que me sonrojara, por cierto hace bastante que no te veo por el msn.

Ale-chan: ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! No sólo el de este, sino el de los anteriores también. Y respecto a Hao-kun, no sos la única que cree que es hermoso...

Dark Shaman: ¡Muchas gracias por los chocolates! Me estaba faltando algo dulce en mi vida. Nos vemos por el mail.

Melody: Pues a mi tu chiste me gusto. Te puedo asegurar que eres mejor que Chocolove... aunque eso no es mucho consuelo...

Bratty: A ti te leo y contesto todos los días. Ya es rutina. No se que ponerte ahora, pues arriba ya te contesté. Creo que estoy escribiendo para llenar espacio ^^U

Bueno, ahora si dejo de torturarlos con mis tontas contestaciones. ¡Ahí se ven!


End file.
